


Cultural Differences

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Caught, F/F, Humor, Masturbation, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a special mission from Janet: an exploration of how different cultures get themselves off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cultural Differences

She didn't often have the chance to indulge in her private little experiment. Too often they camped out in tents or were put up in private homes where she has to share a room with Daniel or Teal'c. But on the rare occasions when they met a society technologically equal to them, when the President insisted on giving them the finest quarters available, she found it hard to resist her unofficial cultural exploration.  
   
Her room had a large, curved screen beside the bed with a series of colored buttons running along its side. She stared at it as she took off her uniform jacket, along with her weapons and boots. After a bit of deduction she figured out how to turn on the entertainment unit, picked up the palm-shaped disc with a strap that fit over her fingers, and sat on the edge of the mattress. She couldn't read the symbols, but the spoken language was English so she didn't have to do much guesswork.  
   
She usually watched sitcoms, or the planet's equivalent of such. On one world she'd watched an hour program that involved an omniscient character who wandered through the scene explaining the subtext of what they were about to see before the action began. And it seemed as if every world in the universe had sitcoms. She liked sporting events if just for the challenge of trying to understand the rules.  
   
But her real goal was pornography. It was Janet's idea, muttered to her one night when they were enjoying a DVD that included naked people doing things to each other. As Janet mimicked some of the things under the blanket, she idly wondered about what alien porn would look like. Sam smiled, eyes closed as she enjoyed the movement of Janet's middle finger, and promised that one day she would find out.  
   
Sam skimmed through the comedies and game shows until she got to a block of channels marked blue. She was amused by how each different society labeled their porn. One had it sprinkled through with regular programming, while another restricted it from being viewed by anyone without an educational voucher. And in her current case, the porn was in a separate viewing block that could only be accessed after the sun went down. She clicked and skimmed the titles, grateful they hadn't taken the human tradition of using the most demeaning, degrading titles they could think of. They were self-explanatory for the most part, even if they didn't make much sense. Why would a porn channel have a two-hour program called Two Female Hands? She clicked and, sure enough, it was just a shot of a woman washing her hands. With soap. Because apparently they practiced safe sex on this planet.  
   
She snickered and shook her head as she moved on to the next channel which was showing the more understandably-titled "WET." But once she started watching it became less of what she expected.  
   
It began with two women, gorgeous by any standards, facing each other in what looked like a large stone-walled living room. One was dressed in red and the other in green, one brunette and the other a redhead. They stroked each other's faces and gazed into each other's eyes, and then they came together as if they had been shoved and began to kiss. Sam unbuttoned her uniform pants and slid her hand inside, the other still aimed at the screen. Red pulled back, her tongue still extended into Green's mouth, and Green sucked on it and pulled back until a line of spit dangled between them. Red slurped it back up and they resumed kissing. When they parted this time, Red tapped her tongue against Green's and spit joined them together once again. This time the string broke and glistened along Green's jaw.  
   
Sam raised an eyebrow. She'd seen similar foreplay in Earth porn, but it was a little weird how fixated this movie was on it. The camera zoomed in until only their faces were displayed. More tongue-play, with Red pulling back and running her tongue around Green's chin and cheeks, leaving them glistening before she thrust her tongue back into Green's mouth.  
   
The kissing - if that was truly what it was called - continued, interrupted by intermittent licking and dragging of tongue against tongue. Red's entire throat shone with spit, her lower face as wet as if she'd just hopped out of the shower. Occasionally Red would spit on, in, or around Green's mouth, something that made Green gasp with inexplicable pleasure. At one point Green managed to get Red's entire chin into her mouth, and Sam had a horrible premonition that she was about to see something disgusting and gory. But Green pulled back, spit hung from their cheeks and chins in what Sam suddenly realized was this movie's version of a money shot. The slurping and sucking and oddly worshipful way they were acting with it was how she'd seen women behave with semen in Earth's porn industry.  
   
Suddenly her eyes widened as she remembered something earlier that day.  
   
 _After returning to the Royal Residence, Caris looked down apologetically at Sam's boots. "I'm afraid I've caused you to become quite scuffed and dirty."  
   
"These uniforms were made to get dirty. If I came back pristine, the guys would make fun of me." She winked and nudged her escort's elbow, but the woman still looked concerned. "It's okay. It's nothing a little spit-polish won't cure."  
   
Caris looked up suddenly that that. "What?"  
   
"You know..." Sam brought her hand up to her mouth and mimicked spitting into her palm, then polished the side of an imaginary boot. "A spit-polish."  
   
"Major Carter, you are quite extraordinary." Caris' cheeks were red, but she had a coy smile on her lips as she escorted Sam back to the group._  
   
Well. Sam was retroactively embarrassed, suddenly grateful that she hadn't polished them while they waited for O'Neill's group to get back as she had planned. She might have started a riot, a woman spitting in her own hand! In public! The scandal, the horror!  
   
Although Caris hadn't seemed horrified. Quite the opposite, she had seemed intrigued. Did the guide have a little crush on her? Sam smiled at the thought and pushed herself back to the headboard, her controller resting on her stomach. She unzipped her pants to give herself a little more room to maneuver. Caris was gorgeous... late twenties, with ink black hair that she kept hidden under a knit cap. Pale skin and green eyes. She and Janet had an agreement, called The Kirk Law, that Sam could have trysts with her alien encounters so long as she gave Janet all the details afterward.  
   
She glanced at the screen. Would Caris want to do _that_? To spit all over her and then just walk away? How anticlimactic would that be? Literally anticlimactic, disappointing... although Sam had always enjoyed kissing. And this kink seemed to be entirely focused on kissing, no matter how sloppy it might be. She depressed her thumb to change the channel and found something a bit more recognizable; a woman with long black hair cascading over her shoulders stood in front of the screen, close enough that the shot was aimed down the front of her clothes to reveal ample cleavage. She stepped back and settled into a chair next to a window. She was dressed in a pale pink negligee that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. She pointed her toes and spread her knees apart, exposing her pink folds and a pyramid of pubic hair. Not an inverted triangle, an actual pyramid that rose to a point. Janet would be intrigued by that; she liked information about alien proclivities. Piercings, tattoos, she liked to know all of it.  
   
As the woman began to touch herself, eyes locked on the camera, Sam did the same. She lifted her hips and the woman plunged her fingers between her lips. Sam groaned and closed her eyes, slipping her hand out of the controller to cup her breast. She had a feeling she could stay with this video until she came. It seemed normal enough so long as no bizarre aspects came into play. She watched as the young woman used two fingers on herself, dipping inside to make her fingertip wet before she teased her clit.  
   
Sam bit her bottom lip, her head turned so that her chin rested on her shoulder, rocking her hips against her hand in the urge to orgasm. The girl shrugged her shoulders and one strap of the negligee fell, revealing a dark brown nipple. Sam gasped and closed her eyes, digging her heels into the bed and pushing three fingers inside. Janet could get four fingers inside, and Sam - initially turned off by the idea - was eager for the night she managed to add her thumb. It definitely wasn't an every-time kink, but oh lord, every now and again she knew it would blow the top of her head off to have Janet's whole hand inside her--  
   
She cried out, teeth clenched as she pressed back against the headboard. She was so focused on staying quiet - who knew how thin these walls were - that she almost didn't hear the woman on screen gasp, "Oh, Major Carter!" But she did hear it, and her eyes snapped wide open. She yanked her hand out of her pants, the damage done, and sat up to look at the screen.  
   
Suddenly she recognized the girl with her hair down, out of her ceremonial garb. "Caris?!"  
   
Caris blinked innocently, face flushed, lip beaded with sweat. "Yes. Did you mean to connect to another station?"  
   
Sam blinked rapidly. "Station..."  
   
"I received a notification that you had joined my viewing of Two Female Hands, and then you switched to WET, and... I-I thought when that film ended and you moved it to the open channel... I am sorry, Major Carter! I did not mean--"  
   
"No. I sho-shouldn't have been playing around. With the screens, I mean." Her ears were burning. "I didn't realize it was live. I didn't realize it was _you_."  
   
"I should have said something. But I was so aroused seeing you so--"  
   
"It wasn't your fault. And besides, we both had fun." She chuckled self-consciously and touched her neck. "Um. Thank you for your help."  
   
"The same to you, Major Carter."  
   
She turned off the screen rather than trying to find anything else to watch. If her first activity at the end of the day was to seek out porn, she didn't want to find out what the guys were up to. She made sure the set was off and wouldn't come back on, settled back against the headboard, and took out her PDA. She opened an existing file titled "Dr. Fraiser's Field Analysis Report." She keyed in her password and then began to type a message that she would transfer to Janet's PDA when they were back on Earth.  
   
"Hello, baby. I had a very interesting encounter while exploring the adult entertainment of P49-801. First, let me tell you about the guide I was assigned. Her name was Caris..."


End file.
